Just simply weird
by Miss Hana
Summary: Zero is being chase by Yuki! He then met someone who manage to trigger HIS lover's jealousy! And, he is also in horror for his hair. KaZe


**Hello!**

**This is my second attempt to make a fanfiction~ Also my very first VK fanfic... I hoe you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight… T^T**

**Warning: If you don't know what's YAOI is, please STOP reading right now and 'Google' the word... I'm warning you... This boyXboy**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew him as the scariest person, with his sharp violet eyes that can cut through anything that wish to interfere. However, today was the day that should be written in history, because, for the first time, Zero Kiryu, 18 years old, the one and only vampire hunter in Cross Academy, is running away franticly in horror…<p>

"Zero~" a whine belongs to no other than, Yuki Cross, trying to catch up with the Vampire Hunter "It's only a little make over" she whined again

"What kind of 'make up' using a scissor?" He shouts un-coolly and still horrific when he saw Yuki was still holding the hair cutter scissor. Quickly, he uses his ability and jumps out through the window from the second floor.

"Zeeeroo~~"

He heard the sad tone… But no one, and that means, NO ONE, even his lover, (yes, he has a lover) can mess up with HIS HAIR! Especially NOT CUTTING it!

Zero runs as fast as he could as if his hair was his only life. Jumping over the front gates, and away from Cross Academy because, at this moment, nothing is be safe around the academy with Yuki's little devil wish. He slows down his pace after a few miles of running. Of course, Yuki will never be able to catch up with him.

Suddenly, Yuki's sad voice shot into his head. He felt a sudden guilt, thinking that maybe he was too overreacted. Maybe, Yuki wasn't trying to CUT his hair, maybe she was sewing and the scissor was there. But, it WAS a hair cutting scissor! Or, maybe she wanted him to help her cut her hair? Yuki and haircut… Impossible!

But, he really didn't give Yuki a chance to explain why she has the scissor…

"Ouch! Hey!" someone shouts

Zero look down and saw that he almost going to step on someone. Quickly, he pulled back his feet "Ugh…" he didn't know what to say. That person stand up, brushing off the dirt on her clothes, and shot a deadly stare at the silver teen, and Zero notice, she was pouting, as if telling Zero to apologize.

"Urm… Sorry?" he said, more for reassurance than a real apology

As if he had just said a magic word, the girl's pout turns into a smile. "It's alright, no harm done" she said friendly, that really surprise the Kiryu.

"But, I almost step on you" Zero said, still feeling guilty

"Nah, I'm fine. I could see that you weren't in full conscious while doing it" she said, not really paying attention to the silver hair. It like she is watching something else that is very interesting

"Okay" Zero said as he thought he was really being let go so easily.

"No! It's NOT OKAY!" the girl suddenly shouts, startling the silver hair with her sudden change of personality "You should apologize properly! You didn't only knock me down, but you almost STEP ON ME! And now you think I would just let you go, huh?" she said with a disbelieve tone "And to say Cross Academy have a high reputation, which was the main reason I wanted to transfer there. But, here! A Cross student playing truant?"

Zero was speechless. Who does she think she is? The police? Her clothing is different, she's wearing a dark blue black trench coat that reaches till her knees and a light blue pants. What's more alien is, she's wearing a scarf and a full transparent eye cover. She looks like someone who had just come from the future!

Without realizing, Zero got a direct hit on the back of his head "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she said irritate. Again, to Zero's surprise! No one ever hit him like that! '_How dare she?'_

"What? Do you have a problem with me?" the increase volume of her voice made Zero took a step backward "You should apologize properly when you make a mistake!" she nags again

His ears and heart are getting hurt hearing her stabbing words, "Sorry…" he muttered slowly

"Whaaat?" she mocked

"I'm SORRY, okay! I didn't mean to hit you, okay! I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, OKAY! And… I am playing truant" his voice decrease at the last sentence

"You're lying" she shot as she reveal a smile, but the smile wasn't for Zero. It was for someone who is watching them.

"What?" Zero was about to burst out _'maybe I should just take out Bloody Rose and shot this annoying girl!'_

"You look troubled" she said "And you don't look like a guy who would play truant" she add "You look like a nice guy" this time she look directly into Zero's violet eyes

Again, she manages to stun Zero with her sudden change of personality, "Huh?" Zero is now in complete confusion

"Sorry for shouting" she held out a hand for a shake, Zero took it without feeling any hesitation, still in confusion "The names Nicky, I will be studying in Cross Academy starting tomorrow" she said.

It felt weird to Zero, because he doesn't feel any sense of protecting or hiding himself to this unknown girl who called herself Nicky. "Zero, my name is Zero" he smiles, unknowingly the reason to it

"Why are you here anyway? I thought class won't end until afternoon. And it's only 9 o'clock, which is not even recess time because that will be at 10. Unless, I misread the schedule" she looks straight into Zero's violet eyes, curious. But her eye was also travelling somewhere else. Zero couldn't help to feel curious of what had caught this girl attention so much.

But, he was more curious with himself even more when he said "I was running away" honestly. This is so not like him. Was it because of the dramatic event with Yuki had trigger something inside him that made him act all weird and felt safe being close with the Nicky.

"Her name is Yuki. We live together and in the same class. She's also my lover's little sister, which was a bit surprise because we just found out about it. We're okay with each other, although she used to have a crush on my lover before we found out about their blood relation. However, today was a bit unexpected, because she suddenly asks me to come early to school. When I arrive, she was smiling kind of creepily and she took out a hair cutting scissor. I freak out and ran off" Zero was about to tell about his guilt feeling, but was cut off

"Okay~" Nicky snicker on Zero's story, which almost made Zero explode again '_You were the one who asked! At least pretend that you're interested!'_

"But, I do think you have a nice hair. It's such a waste if it was cut" she compliment, and again, manage to avoid Zero's wrath again. Zero was kind of mesmerized for a while. '_Who is this girl?'_

Before Zero could ask more about the mysterious girl identity, they were intruded

"Zero..."

And the voice's owner is no other than the hunter's lover, Kaname Kuran. Wearing his black jacket, which was presented by Zero himself, arm crossed, eyes burrowed in questioning '_who the hell is that girl?'_

Zero could feel the atmosphere getting tense. How is he supposed to explain this to Kaname?

"Oh, another Cross Student playing truant!" shot Nicky as she points her finger at Kaname, making Zero gape his mouth wide

"W-what?" Kaname almost fall into his feet, hearing that accusing

"Huh, and I thought a Night Class student was to be the role model student, clearly you've just ruin the image of it"

Zero, again, speechless. '_That girl sure is digging her grave deep' _He thought worried

"Zero…" Kaname tried to hold his anger in, _'this unimportant GIRL is just an UNIMPORTANT!'_ he remind himself like a mantra. Right now, he must confront his lover.

"Hey, I'm not done!" she cut in, irritating the pure blood "If you think you could just pretend I'm not here, that's impossible" Kaname had to agree on that, she is TOO visible

"Sorry, Kaname" Zero apologize took Kaname's full attention "I'm going back now, with her" and that really hit Kaname. Zero shows an apologetic face and left. Nicky didn't argue and follow Zero.

Kaname saw a smile paste on the girl's face, and he felt there's something about that girl…

Meanwhile, Zero and Nicky walk back toward Cross Academy

"Didn't you say you were running away from the Yuki girl?" Nicky asks bluntly. Zero couldn't answer. He really didn't want to go back. But, then he had to face Kaname's questioning. He hates it when Kaname show him those curious look, as if he didn't trust him.

"He was your boyfriend, right?" Nicky said with a sly smile

Again, speechless

"Hah! I thought so!" she claim happily as if she had just figure out the hardest puzzle in the world "No wonder he look so protective over you" she giggle

"Over…protective?"

"Yeah, he's been following you, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Yup, I saw him when you knock me off" Nicky said proudly "I could sense his death aura especially when I start to shout at you. It was fun~" she continue to giggle

"Are you saying that-" Zero was cut off again

"Yup, I did it on purpose" Zero was showing an unbelievable face "Only the shouts, not the fall… That was really your fault" she corrected

"Sorry" Zero apologize "No wonder you weren't paying much attention when I was talking…"

"You realize?" she giggle "It's alright, I'm not that evil… You should meet my lil' sis. She's EVIL and a GREEN MANIAC!" she said, for some reason it make Zero laugh. "Oh, one more thing" she get close to Zero and whisper "Your boyfriend is still following us" Zero's face turned a but red which made Nicky giggle historically and made Kaname appear in front of them.

He quickly snatches Zero away, giving a death stare at the unknown girl.

"Wow, you're really are a stalker" Nicky purposely say that to make Kaname mad.

'_That's it… She's DEAD!'_ Kaname scream in his head

Before he could act, another interruption, but this time it's from Ichiru

"Nii-chan, I've been looking everywhere for you!" they both turn and saw the united twin.

Kaname's irritation switches from the unknown girl to the other one who is talking to HIS Zero. He hated when Ichiru is around, because he always gets more attention from Zero than himself.

Kaname automatically place jealous pout on his face which he always do whenever he was ignored and REALLY hope that his lover would see it, but never did.

But, Nicky notice it "Aww~" Nicky couldn't help herself to feel sympathy to the pure blood. The pure blood shot an irritating glare at the unknown girl, but the pout is still glued on his face.

"You really like him, don't you?" she said, which made Kaname's jealous pout fall a bit and shows a curiosity sign. '_Did Zero tell her about our relationship?'_

"Aww~ you're jealous" add the girl "Well, you should be happy to get such considerate lover like Zero" Nicky said

'_How dare she call my Zero's name?'_

"Geez, didn't you know that he took me away from you to make you less irritate?" she said, with a hopeless voice "He saw how murderous you look at me, so, because he didn't want anything to happen to you, he took me away from your sight…" she explain "Oh yeah, he's really easy to jump into conclusion if you don't tell what you feel" Nicky points at the twin.

Kaname didn't understand what the scarf wearing girl was referring to "What are you talking about?" he couldn't find any reason to be mad at the girl who had just provided information that can improve their relationship.

"Well, both of you are SO dense… Can't you sense that he's been watching me and you talking?"

Kaname just realize, on one moment, Zero will stare at them. But when he tries to look, Zero manages to look away. "He's getting jealous, you know" Nicky cut in

"What?" Kaname was giving his full attention to Nicky, not noticing the hurt eye's Zero is showing

"Well, why don't you try to be in his shoes for a second, the quiet, not-so-high-self confident and good at keeping everything to himself kind of person" Kaname tried to imagine what Nicky was telling him "Having a lover who get jealous easily… Feeling that his lover might get mad at anything if he did wrong and maybe left him…"

"I'm not like that" Kaname corrected

"I didn't say you were" she corrected Kaname's accusing, she giggle "But, Zero felt that you didn't trust him completely. Even he think that he couldn't be trusted, aren't I'm right?"

Kaname nods couldn't help to agree "I guess…"

Suddenly, "Eh, Zero? Where are you going?" Ichiru look dumbly at his twin who is walking away

"Ehem…" Nicky make a faking cough "This is your cue?"

Kaname didn't waste any time and run to get his one and only lover.

At Zero's Room

Zero stomp inside his room, locking the door, window and the entire place where the pure blood could possibly use as an entrance into his room. But, he's very sure that the pure blood will just come in without his permission. _'I'm an idiot… I believe he was jealous? Yeah, right! He looks comfortable talking that Nicky!' _He covers his face with a pillow, irritate

"Zero…" Kaname's voice reaches his face

"What?" Zero was really showing a jealousy sign right now, which made Kaname couldn't help to feel a bit happy

"Please don't hide from me" begged Kaname

"Please, leave my room" Zero said with a bit of annoyed noise, because Kaname isn't making any effort to pursue him

"Zero…" call Kaname again

"What?" Zero questions, he was feeling rather impatient

"Sorry, I'm not trying to accuse you or make you feel bad, but, I'm not in your room"

Zero shot his head up, looking around and he couldn't see the Pure Blood around "I'm in front of you room door" Kaname corrected

"Why didn't you get in?" Zero walked to the door, feeling rather stupid talking with a door

"I want you to open it for me" Kaname answer

"What?" Zero was in confusion

"Don't open the door yet…" Kaname said "At least let me finish…"

Zero waits patiently

"Well, I just want to tell you that I love you very much" Kaname said, which he heard Zero snorted which means '_And you think I didn't know that?'_

Kaname continue "And I want to monopolize you to myself… I don't like anyone approach you… And, I'm jealous of your twin"

"Huh?" '_Is he… really jealous?' _Zero thought

Kaname is trying to keep himself from running away "It's because, whenever he's around, you always give more attention to him… And I'm being ignored…"

Zero is trying to hold himself from bursting into laughter, but, Kaname is too sharp "I know it's ridiculous, but I don't care. I don't like someone caught your attention beside me… So, if you think you can't be with someone like me, you don't have to open this door" Kaname said, hurtfully

Waiting seems like forever, until he saw the door knob move, doors open, and reveal his lover's smile

"Even if I didn't open you would still come in, baka" Zero smiled and hug Kaname "And, what were you talking with that Nicky girl just now until you didn't even give any attention to me like you use to?"

"Huh?" It was Kaname's turn to be surprise

"Well, you always only look at me… At least, when you were distracted, once a while later you'll end up looking back at me… But, when you talked to her you didn't even care that I was around" he pouted

Kaname cupped Zero's cheek and kiss his lover's temple, "She was giving some advice about how to appreciate you more" he softly stares into the violet eye lovingly

"Oh…"

'_His sound relief' _Kaname smiled

"She was did the same to me" Zero said as he snuggle close in Kaname's warmth. "She told me you were being over-protective…"

Kaname sigh, feeling rather guilty for the accusation at the girl "Guess we both own her an apology?" Zero stated, and his love nod in agreement

The next day

Kaname woke up, finding himself inside Zero's room but the room's owner seems to be missing

"Zero?" he calls

**A few hours ago**

The lover falls asleep after a long conversation and plans to make it up for the Miss Mysterious Nicky. However, Zero had forgotten that he is still a victim of a girl's little devil wish. That night, Zero woke up when he sense a two familiar presence in front of his room door

"Hrm… What do you want?" he opens the door, too met the familiar person but in the end, he got-kidnapped!

**current**

'_Where is Zero?' _Kaname question worried. He had been looking for his missing lover around the school since he woke up, but there was no trace of him anywhere.

'_Zero couldn't just left without telling… Did something happen last night? Did he get attacked?" _Kaname is panicking at every possibility. '_What if another pure Blood had got attention on MY Zero and kidnap him? Or, maybe Ichiru had known my jealousy and try to monopolize MY Zero for himself! No! I won't allow that! OR! Maybe that Nicky girl!'_

Kaname was thrown a book on his head and heard "Oi, what are you doing"

He turn around to find the rage source of his madness, and saw the scarf wearing girl '_Talk about the devil'_

"Where's Zero?" she asks bluntly, as if she was the most innocent.

Kaname jumps up to the third floor where Nicky is. To his surprise, she didn't even flinch "I don't know" he answers with a worry tone. The girl's face turn into a questioning expression, waiting for a detail explanation to solve the mystery of the lost Pure Blood Lover

"I woke up and he was missing… And he didn't leave any notes or anything… It's like, he just vanish" Kaname explain, rather sadly

"Hrm… Do you have any suspects in mind if he is considered being kidnapped?" Nicky asks, with a detective tone

"You"

Nicky almost chocked

"Ichiru and maybe some random pure blood"

"If you're using your jealousy as a suspecting radar, you'll never find him~" She sang purposely to irritate the Pure Blood

"I have no idea who else that might took him away from me" pouted the Pure Blood

"What about Yuki?"

"Huh? What about her?" Kaname was surprise that his sister's name was bring up

"Well, Zero told me yesterday that she tried to cut his hair yesterday. That's why he end up outside the school area"

Suddenly, something hits Kaname. He remember he heard Yuki talking with Aidou about hair cutting

****Flashback****

"_Aww! This hair cut looks cool!" Yuki squeal_

"_Yeah, but what if it doesn't look good on me?" Aidou said, a bit unsecure feeling of getting a haircut_

"_Then, lets test it on someone first! And I know the best person to help!" Yuki said, she turns to Kaname and smile_

"_No way, Yuki" Kaname said straightly "Go and find another guinea pig for you experiment…_

"_But, Nii-chan~ you have a long hair, and you're a male! So, you're perfect to be my doll!" she smiles_

"_No."_

"_Hmp! Fine, I'll find someone then… Let's go Aidou"_

_Yuki left, followed by her boyfriend._

_The next day, Kaname heard that Principal Cross had take a sudden emergency leave, and rumors said, it's because that day he woke up and saw himself with a weird haircut_

_The following day, Kaname realize the entire night class student had received a new hair cut… All of them blame Aidou, but Kaname know it's not fully his fault_

****End Flashback****

And to think that his little sister might have already given up after there was no more victims… He forgot his most precious…

"We have to find Yuki!"

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown

Zero open his eye, founding himself tied on a chair and there was something wrapping around his neck. In front of him, he saw himself being tied reflect on the mirror

"Ugh… Where am I?" he question

"Oh, my Zero~ you're awake" a familiar voice jumps in excitement

"Cross…" Zero look at his step-father's reflection "What are you doing?" he sigh, thinking if the principal will ever be a normal person

"Well, Zero. I'm happy you're awake. I was getting worried, really" a girl's voice

"Yuki…" Zero suddenly remember yesterday's event "W-what are you going?"

"Well, I'll make story short. There this someone that 'Dad' found, and I want her to give you a hair cut to see how good she is" Yuki explain innocently

"And why am I selected?" Zero demand

"Well, you're the only guy who never got a hair cut from me beside Nii-chan… Nii-chan refuses to let me cut his hair" Yuki said sadly "I know I'm not skilled, that's why Aidou didn't let me cut his hair… But! I've found someone who can make a bad hair cut into something great! Look! She cut Dad's hair"

Zero had to admit, it does look better than the one Yuki had done… BUT! NO ONE TOUCH HIS HAIR!

The door was slammed open; the three turn and saw a girl wearing full green clothes talking on the phone. "Yea… Silver? Yup… What?"

"Oh, there she is" Yuki said happily "Zero-chan, meet Nuuru. She'll be your hair stylish for today"

Zero was in horror when the girl finally finishes talking on the phone and is standing right in front of him. He could see sets of hair cutting scissor on her belt. '_No~ Kaname'_ Zero close his eye tightly

But, he suddenly felt his tied body loosen. He opens his eye and saw he was being held closely, non other than his beloved Kaname. And Nicky was beside him.

"Eh?" Yuki was surprised "Nuuru, why did you let him go?" she whined

"Sorry, I don't cut hairs for testing. I'll cut the when they want me to cut them… And besides, my sister (points at Nicky) had told me everything what you've done… You're a criminal in my world" she gave the Cross prefect a deadly stare.

Yuki was then punished by Cross. What punishment? That's hers, not yours to know~

Later,

"Alright, meet my lil' sis. The green maniac girl!" introduced Nicky

"Hi" she greet simple

"Oh, almost forgot. How did you manage to kidnap Zero?" Nicky asks, she realizing that Zero's face turns into shades of red

"Well, Cross was the one who took him out from Kaname's sense area. Because I kind of suspect that Zero would be lesser alert with that idiot" both Nicky and Kaname stare at the green girl, feeling as if she wasn't telling everything because Zero isn't the kind who would just go anywhere just like that

"Oh" she added "And he was lured out with a big lollipop" she smile slyly at Zero and laugh evilly "His eyes was shining when he saw Cross holding the big lollipop, just like a cute little kitten whose being such an angel to be feeded" she continue laughing

"Zero?" Kaname turn his head at the blushing, "Is it true?"

"I- Ugh!" Zero ran away, leaving Kaname for a second thought '_I never knew he like lollipop… It's cute… But, what if someone else knows about it? This is dangerous, I must know his entire secret for his protection and my own good' _The pure blood made up his mind and run to get his lover

The siblings look at each other for a moment

"Wow, never thought they would be so… different" said Nicky "And you really are an EVIL person"

"Nyahahaha! Of course I am" she laughs proudly

**-END-**

Additional Story

Nuuru was also transferred to the Cross Academy just a few days after the embarrassing moment of Zero's little secret.

Its recess time, Nuuru is eating with her sister and Yuki. '_Why is this Cross-Kuran here?' _She keeps on repeating the question in her head. Her sister doesn't seem to have any problem befriend with the girl. They are now talking happily.

"I'm going for a walk… I'll come back later" she said, and receive a simple nod from the two Cross student

Wondering around the school area, which then she ends up in an empty stable. Outside, she notices a familiar couple and quietly hears their conversation.

"Zero, why are you avoiding me?" Kaname asks, feeling that Zero is acting super cute with his blushing face

"Y-you know why!"

Kaname place his hand tightly on the wrist, "I'm not going to make fun of you, Zero" whisper the pure blood as he give a peck on the other's neck and continue to snuggle closer. "I'm just worried, that someone else might snatch you away if you have more secrets like this" he lied, his real intention is just want to monopolize and spoil Zero to himself more.

"I'm not that easy to get caught" he said with a sulky voice

"Aww, Zero… I didn't mean it like that" he couldn't help it, HIS Zero is just simply TOO cute.

"Hmp!"

'_Ugh… This isn't good' _He know it's bad if Zero starts to sulk too long. Quickly he took out something from his behind where he had been keeping it and shows it in front of Zero's face. "Here"

Zero took the item, he turn around to look at his lover. And, Kaname realize, his lover was beaming in happiness, because his eyes was shining as he held the lollipop. "I LOVE YOU KANAME!" he suddenly hug Kaname tight "LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!"

After the wild moment that surprise Kaname so much, Zero quickly starts to prey his colorful face-size lollipop happily. Not even caring Kaname behind him. "Zero, is there anything else that you like? Maybe I can buy it for you too" spoke the pure blood to take the vampire hunter's attention. Zero turns his face again at Kaname "Can I?" asks the silver in a beaming eye

'_Maybe I should be worry' _Kaname thought

Meanwhile, in the stable the girl it now ready with her pen and notepad to write down any information with an evil grin on her face

**DONE!**

**Hana: I'm really happy with this... Although I'm not feeling that confident with it**

**Nuuru: Hey! Isn't that meeee? (Jumps in excitement)**

**Hana: Oh, Puh-lease! As if there aren't any other whose name is Nuuru?**

**Nuuru: But, I am the only 'Green Maniac Girl' name 'Nuuru' that you know~ Oh, and the Nicky is Nickaustin90 isn't it?~**

**Hana: Sigh* yes~ And she is also OUR sister.**

**Nuuru: *Wave at Nicky* Are you reading! XD**

**Hana: *took out a baseball bat* Nuuru, I think it's already the time for your bed *smile***

**Nuuru: Uh... *RAN***

**Hana: Finally! Well, hope ya' all like it!**

**Sudden appear**

**Princess_Sky: Please review?**


End file.
